


In The Beginning

by Mayamelissa



Series: Lies Religion Taught Us [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there a beautiful lady who lived all alone on an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When She Was Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts).



Once upon a time there a beautiful lady who lived all alone on an island.

And there were no stars, and no moon, and no sun.

For a long time there was just her and nothing else.

Then the lady became lonely and grew bored.

She became cold so she made the sun and it’s child Fire.

When the Sun began to irritate her and fire became too hot, she made the moons and it’s children the stars.

The Sun accepted it siblings and Fire learned to coexist.

Time past and she grew lonely again.

She made the plants, creating colors and sounds and smells.

Then when she grew lonely and tired of only plants, she created animals.

The lady made so many things until one day she made something new.

She created Titans and from those hulking massive creatures of stone, created from them the Dwarves.

She liked them. They hard workers and loved the stone she had crafted.

But they were small and she wanted more than they could give.

So she created the ones she came to call humans.

But they were rough and ill tempered and she abandoned working on them.

Then finally she made the ones she was most happy with.

The elvhenan.

She made several of them and out of many she gained favorites. To each of those favorites she granted gifts.

It was these gifts she loved to watch them work with.

She would watch as they used them to make the lesser loved one happier.

It was these gifts they used to betray her.

And the woman wept for she was alone once again with nothing but her prison.


	2. A Second Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the was a man who went to assault the very heavens.

Once upon a time the was a man who went to assault the very heavens.

He entered the Black City, throne of the Maker.

He found her.

A vision of beauty among decay and ruin, locked in a pillar of crystal.

He and the others with him felt love and awe in her sleeping presence.

The seat of the Maker was not empty.

For their faith, the whispers of the Old Gods had rewarded them.

The lady was woken and her touch upon his skin was ecstasy.

She thanked them all and granted them gifts of wisdom and talents.

His companions in time grew greedy.

Not for her.

Not for the touch of bliss the very air around her gave them.

They grew greedy for her power.

A power they did not deserve.

He tried to stop them and was injured gravely.

The lady, his goddess, grew enraged and tore them apart for their treachery. Hurdling them back to the world, cursed and twisted their gifts removed.

She cried for him and tried to heal him as best her weakened state could allow.

He knew he would never worship another again.

In his ear, she gifted him with a secret of immortality, before kissing his lips and sending him away.

And the man wept at the loss.


	3. She Wanders And Waits

Once upon a time there was a woman who was betrayed.

She was bound in a pillar of crystal and placed in her tomb.

And the tomb was called the Golden City.

Then one day, she was freed from her crystal prison and was able to leave her tomb.

Yet for all her attempts to return to her home, she was still stuck.

And the woman grew frustrated as she wandered the land around her tomb.

She met many as she wandered the land:

Demons and spirits who naturally resided the land.

Humans and elves who had the ability to enter and leave through their dreams.

And through these meetings, she learned what these lands were called.

The Fade.

And she would learn of other things through these meetings:

The fall of her first betrayers.

Her second betrayers nearly caused doom to the world through something called the Blight.

A religion was raised worshipping something called the Maker and his prophet Andraste.

The woman listened to these events regarding the world and it’s people and she felt many things.

Joy at the fall of her traitorous first ones.

Guilt that the world had nearly fallen at her punishment of the magisters.

Irritation towards this Maker and his prophet taking credit for all her creations.

And still all she could do was wander the lands, unable to return to her beloved broken world and its deluded children.


	4. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fridays!

Once upon a time there was a wolf.

He was beautiful, swift, fierce, and loyal.

One day a kind woman appeared and befriended the wolf.

After a time, the wolf noticed the woman was worried and asked her why. “There is a creature that haunts me and mine, Dear Wolf,” the woman said. 

“Once it gave us gifts that we have used to build things and make life good. But now it looks at us with envy and greed. I think it means to take away our gifts.”

The wolf grew angry and vowed to help the woman and her family stop the creature.

And when they had all locked the heinous monster away, never to return, the wolf was rewarded with so many prizes.

But soon he learned the folly of his choice to help lock the creature away.

For the creature he learned in time that he had helped seal away?

It had been the creator and mother to them all.

And the woman and her family had indeed begun to abuse and misuse their gifts but now it was a thousand fold worse.

But the wolf remained loyal to the woman and kept close to her side.

Until two of the woman’s children in a bid for power killed the woman.

And the wolf howled in despair.


	5. She is Free

Once upon a time, there was a woman that was betrayed.

She had created the animals, plants, and people of the world and in return, her most favored ones locked her away because she saw they were becoming wicked and abusing the gifts she had given them.

One day she was freed but at the cost of much sorrow and loss.

She would wander the Fade but could not find a way to return to her broken beloved world to help fix it.

Then one day, she came upon a woman who was suffering from a mark of old magic that would kill her.

And the woman took it to save her life.

The two of them wandered farther into the Fade and found another who was lost and in danger from being within this realm standing in front of a gate back to the first woman’s beloved broken world.

And the woman helped the two in danger safely through the portal before going through herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. Next Friday... The REAL story begins. The ACTUAL story.


End file.
